The popularity of wearable technology, such as smart watches and smart eyewear, has grown in recent years. Wearable technology can include clothing or accessories that incorporate computer and electronic technologies. Wearable technology can perform a variety of functions that are beneficial to a user, in addition to being aesthetically pleasing. For example, wearable technology can provide health monitoring and health metrics, music listening, global positioning system (GPS) capabilities, activity tracking, telephony services, and Internet browsing, for the user that is wearing the wearable technology.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.